


Server's Down

by moist_shinsou



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kill me plz, Oral, Rough Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist_shinsou/pseuds/moist_shinsou
Summary: The SAO servers are down and you'd like to take advantage of that
Relationships: Tsuboi Ryoutarou | Klein/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Server's Down

Klein had the day off from work, and the internet servers were down for next few hours. You decided to take advantage of that.

~

You had met him through Sword Art Online where you and millions of others were trapped in the game for 2 years. 

He had asked to meet in real life after the players were finally released and you were happy to do so. 

~

Your many attempts to seduce him were all failed because somehow, even after the incident he still had his face glued in that headset of his. 

Today, since there was nothing to do, Klein found it a good idea to take a nap.

When he woke up you wanted to surprise him. You found the tightest shirt you had and put it on without a bra, finding it funny how your breasts somehow managed to stay in place but bounce at the same time. Along with the tight shirt, you found the smallest pair of panties you found and put them on. 

Smiling to yourself, you headed to the living room to wait for Klein.

~

"Finnaallyyy" you said with a fake yawn, "you take forevveerrrr".

Klein smiled at you, "I'm.. sorry.." still half asleep. 

You'll be awake soon, you thought to yourself with a mischievous grin. 

You slowly walked up to him so he'd see the costume you put on for him. "I have something to tell you.." Carefully, you grabbed his waist by his belt loops and kissed him.

"I- uh what's this a-about?" Klein seemed confused but not against it. You kissed him deeper this time, hands travelling to his belt buckle and unlatching it. 

Still connected at the lips, you guided the redhead to the bedroom and removed his pants. 

You couldn't help but gasp when you saw his cock bounce to his chest fully erect. Just like in the game. The devs took no shortcuts when making the players exactly as they were in real life and you were not disappointed. 

"Mmm..." Klein moaned as you got to work on fitting his dick in your mouth. 

You started bobbing your head up and down, up and down along his shaft. He grabbed a tuft of your hair as he got closer and closer. 

Out of nowhere he lifted your head up, earning a loud pop from your mouth as his dick came out of your mouth. "I- uh.. not yet" he pleaded, face red from embarrassment. 

You whined at him. You really wanted his salty cum all over your face. 

Klein shyly rubbed the back of his neck before deciding to lift off you shirt. You breathed out, not realizing you were holding it. Man, I didn't realize how tight that shirt was. 

Within seconds Klein's animal urges kicked in. He roughly groped your breasts while he was biting and sucking on your exposed collarbone. He only paused to rid you of your now soaked panties. 

Your stomach started to feel tingly as you realized what his intentions were. 

"Suck" Klein said as he put two of his fingers in your mouth. You obliged of course. Not a moment later, he took his wet digits from your mouth and slid them in your slick opening. 

He was smiling ear to ear. You moaned and gasped as he pumped his fingers in and out of your slit, thumbing your throbbing clit at the same time. 

You could feel pressure steadily building up in your lower abdomen. You couldn't help but buck your hips to try to speed it up. Klein, the multitasker from heaven, squeezed your breasts. 

He started nibbling on your nipples and that set you off. You moaned his name when your orgasm sent your back into an arch before slowly lowering back down as the sweet pressure finally released. 

"My my, you think that's good? Just wait till I actually fuck you..." Klein trailed off not so confident in his 'dirty talk'. 

You weren't gonna fall into his trap again. You pinned him flat onto his bed, both lips hovered over his cock and lips.

You decided to go for it and take his hole length in you, kissing him at the same time. 

You couldn't help but moan into his mouth as you started moving up and down on his shaft. 

Klein found this entertaining, seen it as an opportunity to move his hips in sync with yours to drive you even more crazy. 

Without a warning, he flipped you onto your back and pounded into you at an inhuman pace. You were loving every minute of it. 

Klein's movements were becoming more sporadic as he got closer. 

He groaned into your ear as he collapsed on top of you, throbbing dick spurting his seed inside you. 

You smiled and kissed him again. 

~

(Pick ur ending lol)

Ending 1:

"So.. uh what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Klein asked.

"Oh.." you put your arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you".

Klein blushed and murmured "iloveyoutoo"

Ending 2:

"So.. uh what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Klein asked.

"Oh.." you put your arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I quit taking birth control".

Klein looked at you, shocked, "but-"

The end lol


End file.
